Bath Time
by There She Goes And Shes Comin
Summary: Guns, Cargo Planes, Diabolical Warlords, Nate and Elena have faced it all. Now fully employed parents, they have to face the worst threat they have yet faced. Bath Time for the kids... Featuring Nate, Elena and Uncle Sully.


**I'm kinda embarrassed by the fact of the name of the kids. So I'm having with Daemon for the boy and I'm going to go with Charlotte for the girl. Don't kill me.**

"**Get in there you!"**

Nate laughed as Elena wrestled manfully with the little baby Daemon, who was not in the mood to take a dip in the clear water of his bath.

Elena turned to face him, blowing hair out of her eye.

"Get Charlotte would you?"

Nate pushed himself off the wall, thinking that it wasn't too good of an idea to get the two of them together but Elena was the mother. She was supposed to know this stuff so he just dutifully followed. He made his way to Charlotte's little… cage thing. He'd forgotten the name.

She was sleeping; her Elena-inherited blond hair spread out like a halo. Cute, now get her there quickly before she wakes up!

He picked her up, gently, as she nestled herself in his arms, letting out a little hum as she did so. Nate bent to kiss her head. Then she woke up.

She fixed her eyes, blue-grey like Elena's, on him, as if demanding to know what he was going to do with her.

"It's okay Charlotte. Nothings wrong…" He said soothingly.

He carried her away to the bath; her having decided he was no problem, and had closed her eyes and snuggled up to him again. If you could call her feeble attempts to grab his shirt snuggling, of course.

He carried her to the bath, where Daemon was now sitting in the bath, frowning, and resisting attempts of Elena to clean him.

Charlotte came back, noticing the bath and started crying. Jesus, did anyone in this house like baths?

"Get Daemon, I've got Charlotte." Elena said. He supposed it was supposed to sound commanding but it was in her baby voice so it just sounded like she thought he was quite dense.

He handed her over, Elena bumping Charlotte up and down, making her laugh, as she slipped her into the bath quickly and cleanly.

Nate had to admit that it was a good job she'd done.

Elena started to wash Charlotte, who was now enjoying all the attention she was getting, and giggling happily as Elena simultaneously played with/washed her.

Nate looked eyes with Daemon. Nate was a little scared. He was his son but he looked like he wanted to cause him serious harm. Sure, Charlotte had been a joy coming out, in both the process of making her and her upbringing but so far but Daemon was different. He and Elena had been more aggressive the night they made him. Maybe it had rubbed off on him. He'd got his leg stuck in Elena as she tried to get him out, almost like he wanted to cause her pain. One thing he wouldn't do was teach the kid any fighting skills till he knew whether he was evil or not.

"Nate, could you help me?"

He jerked himself out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want?"

"Could you give me another?" She was pointing to the sponges, but Nate felt as if it was the perfect time for a wisecrack.

"Baby? Bit busy at the moment don't you think. And the kids are here. I think there's a law against that."

She hung her head. "No, Nate. A sponge." She was smiling though.

Nate chuckled and moved forwards with his newly retrieved sponge.

He looked between the two of them, playing happily in the water, waiting to be soaped.

"I've got Charlotte!" They both shouted.

Nate looked at Elena. "You've got maternal instincts. You can handle him."

She shook her head. "No, you're stronger. What if he overpowers me?"

"He's like, a year old."

Elena put a hand on her hip. Then the kids had the great idea to splash water over them.

Nate's reflexes were still in cue and he dodged out of the way.

Elena got pelted though.

Usually it would have been the time to laugh, but he noticed the finer things.

Elena was soaked, her shirt clinging to her. Her stomach was still slightly rounded due to the recent birth of Charlotte, her breasts bigger due to the milk, Nate assumed. Either way, Nate had the kids to thank for that. And she wasn't even wearing a bra for quick-fire breast feeding.

Elena looked at Nate, entranced by the sight of her. She looked down at herself and sighed.

"Come on Nate, get over it. You've seen them plenty of times."

Nate jerked up. "What did you say?"

Elena sighed and crouched down. The kids had seen her breasts too and decided they were a bit hungry. Elena hung her head and looked up.

"You guys too."

"Yep" a voice said behind them.

Nate looked around to see Sully framed in the doorway.

"Sully." He went and hugged him. "When you'd get back?"

"A second ago…" he looked over Nate's shoulder. "What's wrong Elena?"

Nate turned to see her with her back still turned.

"She got sprayed. She's kinda on display." He explained.

Sully nodded. "Oh, got it, don't say any more. Should I?"

"No Sully, actually could you look after the kids while I get a new shirt?" Elena asked.

"Errr, sure. Yeah, course."

Sully averted his eyes as Elena rushed out of the room.

"Elena gone?"

"Yeah" Nate replied.

Sully opened his eyes and winked. "Good luck for you eh?"

Nate smiled before bending down and continuing with where Elena had left off.

The kids were looking confused at the disappearance of their mother with their food.

"It's okay, mummy will be back soon." Nate cooed, playing with the kids while getting soap everywhere.

"You're really good at this." Sully commented, as Nate got the kids fully clean, and wrapped in towels.

"Nah, Elena's better. She can do it faster and everything."

Sully nodded, taking this in. "Still…"

Nate turned to see Sully looking happy. Really happy.

"What's up with you? Don't cry now. You'll get me going."

"I'm proud of you kid. Stupid little 14 year old, now you're…" he shook his head. "Ah, look at me, letting emotions get me."

Nate turned back to the kids. He looked up at the ceiling, twisting his wedding ring as he did so.

Sully followed his line of sight.

"You're a very lucky man."

Nate nodded. Chloe, Rika, that girl on Spain, Chase. None of them coming to the level of Elena Fisher… Drake now.

He looked back to see Sully was nodding at him.

"What's wrong with you? You a nodding dog or something?"

"No, I'm not a goddamn nodding dog. I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, I know."

Elena burst back into the room. "You guys all okay? Kids didn't kill you?"

Sully laughed. "It's good to see you."

Elena hugged him fiercely. "Didn't know you were getting back today."

"Yeah, me neither, but I needed to come see my two grandkids didn't I?"

He let go of Elena, moving towards the kids.

They squealed in delight at the sight of Uncle Sully.

Nate left them to Sully's surprisingly good parental hand.

"You mind if we leave them with you?" Elena asked.

Sully jerked around. "Wait, what-"

"Thanks". She took Nate's hand and led him to the sofa. Nate sat down, Elena following suit and propping her legs onto his lap. Nate smiled and started to massage her feet softly, them in their white socks.

Elena started to giggle softly. He loved when she did that, getting to see her white teeth and feel her body vibrate slightly. He put a hand on her slightly swollen stomach, rubbing it gently. Elena laid back and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"This has to old sod abuse!" Sully shouted.

**This was done quickly (and no cracks about 'It shows'), and it probably sucks but I hope you guys like it. If you don't just quit the page and leave my ego intact. Review please!**


End file.
